Changing tables are useful pieces of furniture, particularly for those caring for babies and younger children. Changing tables support the child in an elevated position that is more convenient for the caregiver, such as when changing the child's diaper or clothing. As a child grows, however, changing tables become less useful to the caregiver. For example, once a child is no longer wearing diapers, and has developed to the point where the child can assist with changing his or her clothing, the changing table becomes less useful. At this point, the changing table is often sold or given to another caregiver that has a young child. Alternatively, the changing table may simply be discarded.